A Strange Existence
by LilithDarkness
Summary: Hijack/ Frostcup - Hiccup has been alone for a long time. One of his past times is watching a boy with his little sister. One day the boy falls through the ice never to be seen again. Upset Hiccup hides from the world. But what happens when the boy didn't stay under the ice? (redone the chapters. spelling and grammar mistakes corrected)
1. Just another day

"Come on bud, let's go for a fly."

The large black dragon looked up sharply and the small Viking.

Hiccup, as he was known to his village, wasn't much of a Viking. Well not compared to the other Vikings in his village anyway. He was a small skinny boy. His hair brown and eyes green. He wore a long sleeved green top and brown trousers, over the green top he wore a fur vest.

Unlike everyone else in his village, Hiccup didn't focus on training and killing. Hiccup preferred to explore and invent things. He was curious about the world. His curiosity had got him into a lot of trouble in the past and, if who knew him had a guess, it would get him into a lot of trouble in the future as well.

Right now though Hiccup wasn't in any trouble. Everything was calm and peaceful on Berk.

This gave Hiccup a lot of free time and flying was how he loved to fill his time. Toothless, the large black dragon, was more than eager to help Hiccup do just that.

As soon as Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back, they were off. They flew through the air getting higher and higher, loving every second of it. The wind blew at their faces but Hiccup didn't feel a thing. The adrenaline running through Hiccups veins did not allow the young Viking to even register how cold it was.

It was autumn on Berk and the village was preparing for the long hard winter. As Hiccup looked down at the village he saw what he thought was a beautiful sight. Vikings and dragons working together and not fighting. Berk was completely unaware of the dragon and his rider who were watching them form the clouds.

Hiccup started to think about this time last year. He was still surprised that it had only been a year since he met Toothless, defeated the red death, showed the Vikings they can work with dragons and lost half a leg. Yeah Hiccup wasn't so fond of the last one but if the other option was dying well he was willing to take any mercy he could get.

As Hiccup had been thinking about the past, Toothless had kept flying. Both enjoying it too much to watch where they were flying.

Suddenly a sharp wind sent Toothless and Hiccup spinning. Hiccup yelled in surprise and Toothless seemed to make the dragon equivalent. As Hiccup tried to get back in control they dived down towards the open ocean below. Once they had stabled and where using the seas wind to glide Hiccup looked around to see where they were.

 _Oh great –_ thought Hiccup when he realised they may have flown further than they had meant too. Hiccup was struggling to look around when he realised they had flown into a storm.

Hiccup started to register the raindrops as they fell hard and fast onto his back. Hiccup hissed as he regained feeling, only to feel the rain like knives stabbing his back.

"Ok bud let's head back the way we came." Said Hiccup. Toothless nodded and made an agreeing rumbling sound.

Just as Toothless started to turn around Hiccup spotted a ship in the storm. He noticed the ship was struggling with the rough waves.

Coming from a village that used fishing boats as a main source of food, Hiccup knew the dangers of the ocean. He knew the pain families felt when members didn't come home. He had watched as hope of them returning started to fade in the family's eyes.

Because of this, when Hiccup saw boat capsize he immediately turned Toothless towards the boat.

"Come on Toothless! We have to help them!"

It took mere seconds to reach the capsized boat. As Hiccup looked down into the water he knew it was freezing. Slowly the water would sap the strength of anyone who stayed in it for too long.

Hiccup searched the water for any signs in the water, survivors or even simply the name of the vessel. Even if he couldn't save anyone Hiccup wanted to at least find the name of the ship so he could take it too his father. That way even if the ship didn't come from Berk the village it did come from would have some closure about what happened to it.

Just as Hiccup was starting to think no-one had survived he heard something! It was quiet and very easy to miss but he had heard something.

Hiccup and Toothless followed the noise. As the sound got louder Hiccup spotted them. On a piece of broken deck there was too children. A young girl and a little boy, both were crying. On either side of them, half in the water half out, was what Hiccup presumed to be the mother and father of the two children.

"Come on bud lets help them."- Toothless gave a quick nod of agreement.

 _Where can we take them to keep them safe though? –_ Thought Hiccup. Once again he scan around him.

 _There_ – Hiccup had spotted an island which could just be seen through the rain.

As he got closer to the family he called to them. "Hey. We are here to help. It is ok calm down."

The children jumped when they heard Hiccup shouting. When they looked up they saw the dragon and screamed.

"It's ok don't worry. We are here to help. Please stop screaming."

The girl, who must have been around 8 years, stopped screaming once she realised the dragon hadn't come any nearer. She looked closer and saw Hiccup riding on the dragon's back.

"It is ok we are here to help."

The girl started to relax a little. She nodded her head to show Hiccup she had heard and understood him. She then turned her attention to her younger brother. The little boy must have been around 4 years of age and was terrified by everything that had happened. The young girl started hugging and soothing the boy best she could until he stopped screaming and crying.

"Right. Let's get you guys to the nearest island."

The girl nodded in response. Hiccup took this as a good sign. He reached into his satchel, which he always carried with him, and took the coil of rope.

"Right I am going to fly over there and will drop one end of this rope to you. Once you get it, tie it to the wood. We will then drag you to the island ok?" Hiccup said the instructions as simply and as calmly as possible so not to worry the girl. She nodded her reply.

"Ok here we come. Slowly and gently please Toothless."

The dragon started moving very slowly nearer to the children. When Hiccup dropped one edge of the rope down the girl grabbed it and quickly tied it to the wood she and her brother sat on. Once Hiccup made sure it was firmly attached he got Toothless to fly towards the island.

They made slow progress so not to scare the children or loose the parents who were still unconscious. Hiccup and Toothless also had to deal with the rain which didn't seem to be letting up. Eventually they got to the island. Once close enough Hiccup got Toothless to land, he then got off the night fury and walked through the sea to the children.

"Ok now come here let's get you to safety"

The girl nodded and allowed Hiccup to pick her up. She was surprised, the boy on the dragon although was clearly older than her didn't look that strong, yet he could carry her quite easily. Hiccup the picked up the young boy, who still seemed scared, watched his sister and tried to stay calm too.

"Hey bud can I ask you to drag the other two to shore please?" A rumble told Hiccup Toothless had accepted the task.

"Come on let's find somewhere out of this rain ok?" Once again the girl nodded. Hiccup decided she must be trying to stay strong and wasn't speaking in case she started crying again.

Hiccup looked around once again to see if he could spot a decent cave. Spotting caves was easy as most islands were simply mountains with a beach around them. Once Hiccup had spotted a cave he was sure about he started walking towards it.

Once he arrived at the entrance he noticed the children had started to shiver. _They must be freezing and terrified_ – thought Hiccup.

"Right I need to guys to wait here while I help Toothless with the adults ok?" as Hiccup said this he crouched down and put the children onto the ground. He was looking at the girl when saying this as she would be the caring for the little boy. Once again she nodded at Hiccup showing she understood.

With that Hiccup left to see how Toothless was doing. Toothless had dragged both of the adults onto the island beach. When Hiccup arrived at their sides he made sure they were both breathing. He gave a sigh of relief when he discovered they were both breathing, without difficulty. He gave Toothless a small smile and thanked the dragon.

"Right now we have to somehow get them over to the cave"

Hiccup wasn't sure how they were going to do this. Carrying/dragging two full grown Vikings on land is a lot harder than doing it on land. Luckily Hiccup didn't have to worry too much as both Vikings began to stir.

"W-what happened?"

"S-Sigrid? ... Ulf?"

Both Viking sat up quickly and began looking around. When their eyes landed on Hiccup and Toothless they froze.

"It is ok. You're safe for the time being." Hiccup was trying to stop them panicking too much. Vikings and panic did not go well together.


	2. Dream or reality?

"It is ok. You're safe for the time being."

"Where are we?"

"Where are the children?"

Both adult Vikings started asking questions.

"Your ship capsized. But don't worry the children are safe in the cave just over there." Hiccup tried his best to keep them calm by giving them the information he believed they needed.

They both still continued to stare at Toothless, confusion mixed with other emotions flashing in their eyes.

"Don't worry. This is Toothless he won't harm you."

Both Vikings gave a small nod but not moving their eyes from Toothless. Hiccup, who had been crouching so to appear less threatening with a dragon, stood up straight. He then started walking towards the cave.

"Come on bud. Let's start a fire and get warm before we all catch a cold. You may join us when you're ready."

When Hiccup got to the cave he saw the children huddled together, shivering without control due to coldness. Luckily there was a couple of sticks and branches scattered in the cave.

"Ok bud. Let's get a fire going to warm everyone."

Soon the fire was burning brightly, the parents had joined Hiccup and the children and Hiccup had passed around the little food he had in his satchel.

Hiccup sat back and observed the family. At this moment in time they were all clinging to each other. The children had fallen asleep inside their parents arms, the parents also seemed to be fighting to stay awake.

Outside the rain had lightened, Hiccup decided to see if he could find some wood. With that plan in mind Hiccup stood up. The father of the family, who after making sure his family was fine introduced himself as Steiner, sat up as to watch Hiccup.

"Don't worry I am just going out for some wood." Hiccup thought it was best to be honest. "Here."

Hiccup reached into his satchel again and brought out a blanket and past it to Steiner. The older Viking looked surprised but accepted it.

"Why did you help us? Who are you?" the older Viking asked. Hiccup had tried to keep all information about himself a secret, you know just in case. To these questions Hiccup simply gave a small smile before answering.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Son of Stoik the Vast. I come from Berk. "

The older Viking gave a nod, having recognised Stoik's name.

"We thank you for your help, Hiccup."

"Please don't worry about it. I have seen enough boats not return to be unable to turn a blind eye to a ship is distress."

"Once again I thank you Hiccup."

Hiccup gave a small nod accepting the thanks, before heading out once again.

"I am going to leave my satchel here, use anything you may need whilst I am away."

Hiccup didn't usually leave his satchel with people but something didn't sit right. Hiccup felt nervous about something but couldn't put his finger on it, it just seemed right to leave his satchel with this family.

Hiccup walked into the forest near the mountain. The rain was still falling but only lightly now. Toothless followed behind the young Viking. As they made it through the forest Hiccup heard the sound of thunder rolling overhead. Apparently all though the rain was lighter the storm was far from over. Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky. Hiccup heard a scream from the cave. Apparently the children had woken and were now screaming in fear.

"Hey bud do you think you could comfort them?"

The night fury gave a quick nod before nudging the young Viking.

"I will be fine Toothless." Laughed Hiccup giving the dragon a pat on the head to show his affection.

Toothless then turned and ran back to the cave. Hiccup listened and soon the screaming stopped. Nodding his head, he continued to search for any sticks or branches that could be used for the fire. Once again the sky rumbled and flashed.

 _I wonder what Thor is so upset about_ – thought Hiccup.

Suddenly a flash of lightning stuck the forest. The unsettling feeling that Hiccup had felt since leaving the cave suddenly increase. Lightning struck again but closer to Hiccup this time.

Hiccup knew the power of lighting, after being struck once, and decided not to push his luck so turned around to go back to the cave.

Suddenly Hiccup felt all his instinct kick in. He was highly aware of everything around him. He felt the rain on his face, arms and back, like shards of rocks individually they didn't hurt but together, he winced. The wind that rustled through the trees removing more leaves that fluttered around Hiccup suddenly felt strong and sharp. The shadows of the trees seemed to grow darker.

That was when Hiccup realised why his instincts had gone into overdrive. A very subtle hint of burning filled his nostrils, the sound of wood splintering filled his ears and the heat of the fire warmed him.

 _FOREST FIRE!_

Hiccup turned and saw even with the storm raging around him fire had started to spread through the forest.

 _Th-this can't be happening!_

Hiccup rushed to turn and run back to the cave. As he did so his metal leg struck a root, tripping him.

 _Dammit_ – thought Hiccup.

Hiccup began to turn over to sit up when a flash landed close enough for Hiccup to see bolt. Before Hiccup could gather his thoughts to move again he heard a creak. That was when everything went black…

Hiccup woke with a start.

Again! Why that dream again?

Hiccup shook his head trying to remove the last images of the dream. He knew what was coming next and didn't like it. Unfortunately now the dream it had started so it was going to finish. He knew what was going to happen…

The darkness lifted as Hiccup regained consciousness. As he looked in front of him he saw Toothless running towards him.

 _No_ – he pleaded in his head. _Go back. You can't save me Toothless._

But Hiccup couldn't form the words, there was too much smoke in his lungs. He couldn't move as a tree had fallen pinning him to the ground. He felt the heat which was now consuming the trees around him.

He knew Toothless would get to his side only to share a similar but worst fate. Due to their hides Hiccup knew the fire wouldn't bother Toothless, but Hiccup also knew what would claim Toothless's life.

He felt the pain once again as the flames claimed him and the tree trapping him. He knew he screamed once again at the pain but couldn't tell if it was only in his head or if he did so in reality as well. He watched as Toothless once again came as close to Hiccup as possible. The dragon would give Hiccup as much comfort as possible.

Darkness once again claimed Hiccup's mind. He knew this time it was because he had died. When the darkness started to leave this time Hiccup knew he had become a spirit. He looked around but knew all the trees had been burned to the ground. He watched as the family he rescued only the day before ran towards the scene, the dragon being the only indicator where they should head. He watched as Steiner pulled Toothless away from the ash, only to recoil and cover his children's eyes.

All that was left of the skinny little brown haired Viking boy was a pile of charred bones. The family looked horrified, Toothless unable to accept Hiccup's death curling protectively where the boy should be lying.

Hiccup knew the family then survived for a few days before a passing ship found them. They left the island and Toothless who refused to move.

The new spirit Hiccup begged and screamed at Toothless to move, to eat, to do anything but lie there.

Days after the family left, dragons came to the island. These dragons brought Stoik, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Once they spotted Toothless all Hiccup could do was watch as they ran towards the black dragon. Stoik carrying Hiccup's satchel as if it was a living creature that could be killed if handled too roughly.

Hiccup watched as Toothless moved slightly so show them the bones.

He watched as they all started to cry.

He watched as his father hugged and clung to the satchel in his hands.

He watched as they collected the bones to take back to Berk.

He watched as Toothless refused to move from the last spot Hiccup had been alive.

He watched as they all became nothing but shells.

He watched as the Vikings left Toothless on the island.

He watched as they came back every day trying to get the dragon to eat, drink or come back with them.

He watched as the dragon refused.

He watched as the dragon slowly started to fade.

He watched as the dragon became so he couldn't even stand.

Hiccup even watched as the black dragon took his last breath.

That was when Hiccup snapped. Hiccup screamed. He screamed as tears ran down his face. He closed his eyes and went silent as the grief took over. He felt the heat raise through his body. A burning sensation full of pain, anger and sadness filled him.

When he could no longer stand the feeling of burning he released it all with one final scream.

Hiccup, himself could not tell whether this was still the dream or reality.


	3. He saw me?

"Hah…"

Hiccup was breathing heavily after screaming. His mind was shifting between the island and a cave. He needed something … something to grab him. Hold him in one location. He needed to know which was real.

Suddenly there was a weight. There WAS something to hold on. Something to attach him to one location. The island started to fade from Hiccup's mind. As his eyes started focusing again Hiccup looked at the weight.

Green and yellow eyes looked back at him. Like cate eyes, the pupils being nothing but thin black slits in the center.

"Toothless" Hiccup sighed and began to smile. "I'm ok now bud."

The black dragon's head lifted off Hiccup and looked directly into Hiccup's eyes. The dragon was trying to work out if he was still trapped in the past and carrying all the emotions still.

"Honest bud. I'm fine now. Thank you."

Toothless relaxed after that and his pupils widened showing him to be calm and happy. Hiccup laughed and looked around the cave he now called his home. Fresh scorch marks covered old ones.

 _Dammit. Not again. No wonder Toothless was worried_ – Hiccup winced as he viewed the damage.

Toothless kept nudging Hiccup's side. Now Hiccup had calmed down the dragon only had one thing on his mind.

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

Hiccup couldn't help laugh. Even after all these years the dragon still continued the routine when it wasn't needed.

It had been 800 years since that incident. After Toothless died he also came back as a spirit. The night fury had sensed Hiccup becoming a spirit as well as himself. Which is why Toothless refused to move or eat for the days it took.

What a surprise Hiccup got! One minute Toothless was lying in front of him died, the next he came face to face with the night fury's green and yellow eyes staring at him. In the time it had taken for Hiccup to feel grief and sadness Toothless had become a spirit.

Becoming spirits gave Hiccup back his missing leg and Toothless's tail got healed. Toothless no longer needed Hiccup to fly but seemed to refuse the idea. Just like before Hiccup and Toothless go for a morning fly.

Missing limbs wasn't the only thing the pair had both been given when they had become spirits. Hiccup was the spirit of autumn and could control fire. When he got too upset or emotionally unstable he tended to spit fire like a dragon. Hiccup's hair and eyes, although seemed the same, now had a red shine. Under the right light it looked like they were made of fire. Toothless had a similar addition. When Toothless became upset he started glowing blue from the inside. They could also communicate without words as they could hear each other's thoughts but habits remained.

"Come on then bud let's go."

Toothless happily bounced out of the cave and Hiccup followed. After climbing on the night fury's back Hiccup quietly whispered "Let's go see him again shall we?"

Toothless gave a toothless grin, eyes wide with excitement. As Toothless took off with a roar.

It was winter so everything was covered in a layer of snow or ice. Hiccup liked seeing the world like a blank canvas.

It took about an hour to fly to their destination. Hiccup was so excited. As a spirit people couldn't see him but he enjoyed watching children. One in particular.

Hiccup and Toothless had just started to land when the door to a nearby house flew open.

"Jack…"

Hiccup watched as the little girl started pulling the older boy out of the door. The girl had long brown hair, but honestly Hiccup wasn't looking at her. Hiccup's attention was on the older boy.

Jack, as Hiccup had heard him be called, had short hair that just didn't seem to want to be tamed. His eyes made Hiccup sigh. Jack's eyes were brown but not just any brown. They were the sort of colour that reminded Hiccup of warmth, happiness and so many other feelings. Hiccup could quite happily stare into them all day. But what Hiccup really liked, what he found best was Jack's smile.

To Hiccup Jack's smile was everything. Every time Jack smiled, smirked or laughed Hiccup felt amazing. He couldn't think of words to describe the feeling to begin with. As time went on Hiccup realised the emotion.

Love. Hiccup was in love with Jack.

Today it seemed the pair were going ice-skating. Hiccup loved watching the two play. Sometimes he even drew them but today he was just going to watch. The two enjoyed skating around together. Jack was laughing and smiling.

As Hiccup watched the urge to get closer started to grow. Hiccup was used to this and was able to block it out. He wanted to get closer, he wanted to touch Jack. But he knew that would never happen, he would never be able to be with the boy even as a friend.

Soon the sun started to set and the siblings started heading back. Hiccup stood back like he always did when Jack walked past him. Jack always seemed to walk within arm's reach of Hiccup when heading home. At one point Hiccup thought he was doing it purposely but soon dismissed the thought.

No-one had seem him in 800 years and surprisingly enough Hiccup liked it that way. Even the other spirits left him be.

Today though Toothless had different ideas. Just after Jack walked past Hiccup, Toothless shoved Hiccup.

Hiccup who was taken completely by surprised ended up landing face first into the snow. Spluttering he raised himself so he could sit on his ankles.

"Geez thanks bud that is just what I needed. A face and mouth full of snow."

Hiccup couldn't help but be snarky due to Toothless Hiccup wasn't able to watch Jack as he had wished.

"You ok there?"

A voice suddenly came softly into Hiccup's ear. His head snapped around and his eyes widened when he came face to face with Jack.

 _How-how was it possible? How could Jack possibly see me? Jack was talking to me right? It can't be possible! Can it?_ – Thoughts rushed through Hiccup's head as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Excuse me? Are you ok?"

Yes Jack was clearly talking to Hiccup. Suddenly Hiccup realised he needed to reply.

"Y-y-yes. Tha-thank y-y-you. I-I-I'm al-alright."

Hiccup blushed at how much he stuttered. How could he not stutter, Jack soft yet piercing brown eyes were staring at him.

"Well if you say so. Here let me help you up"

Jack offered Hiccup his hand. Hiccup went to take the boy's hand before rethinking and drawing it back. Jack simply moved his hand closer to Hiccup, as if to encourage the spirit to take his hand. This time Hiccup didn't stop to think and just took Jack's hand.

 _This is probably the first and last time I will be able to talk to him_ – thought Hiccup.

As soon as Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand, Jack pulled Hiccup up until he was standing.

"Th-tha-thank y-you."

Somehow Hiccup was actually finding it harder to talk to Jack then he thought possible.

"Who are you talking to Jack?"

Suddenly a young girl's voice cut through everything Hiccup was thinking. Jack turned to his little sister. Jack had a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see the boy?"

Jack kept looking between his sister and Hiccup.

"No Jack. You're talking to yourself Jack."

Jack gave Hiccup a confused look, it seemed he wanted an answer without saying anything. Hiccup sighed, shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a spirit. People don't see me. You're the first to see me."

The question in Jack's eyes was clear. Hiccup decided to answer.

"You can only see spirits you believe in. You believe so can see me, your sister doesn't believe so can't see me."

Jack's eyes widened and Hiccup waited to see fear in them, but it never appeared came. Jack just stared in wonder and delight at the idea only he could and ever had seen Hiccup.

Jack stared, he couldn't help himself. Stood in front of him was an adorably cute boy with brown hair and amazing forest green eyes. The light from the sunset hit giving the illusion that both the boy's hair and eyes were on fire. Jack couldn't stop staring, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Jack had heard his sister ask who is was talking to. Jack couldn't help but feel a wave of confusion when he looked between the bot and his sister. Somehow every time Jack managed to drag his eyes away from the boy, they ended up there once again within a minute. It captivated Jack at how this young boy's eyes seemed to have captured a forest fire.

When Jack heard that the boy was a spirit he couldn't stop his eyes from widening in curiosity and wonder.

 _A spirit? But he looked like a normal boy. Maybe a little out of date, but still a normal boy_. – Jack's mind was spinning.

Suddenly Jack heard something move in the trees. He tried to focus on the shadows, to see what was there. In the darkness Jack was sure he could see a pair of eyes looking back at him.

"Jack! Come on let's go home."

Jack's head snapped around to focus on his little sister. That was right they were heading home after a day of ice-skating.

"Yes let's go home."

Jack gripped his sister's hand and started to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at the boy spirit. Their eyes met and Jack hoped he got the message he was trying to send. The spirit seemed to give a small nod as if answering Jacks message. Jack smiled.


	4. Why?

He talked to me! He saw me, talked to me! He smiled AT me! – Hiccup was struggling to settle himself mentally.

Hiccup had nodded when he noticed Jack's eyes staring into his. He looked like he just said something and was waiting for a reply. It was the smile he had given Hiccup after the nod that stunned him. Jack smiled at him actually AT him. Hiccup had seen Jack smile because of many reasons but never had Hiccup seen such a bright smile and to think it was just for Hiccup.

After that Hiccup watched as Jack walked with his sister home for the day. Once they had left Hiccup line of sight he found him releasing a breath he didn't even know was there. Hiccup felt so giddy, so happy and so light headed. Just as Hiccup's knees buckled Toothless came out of the shadows to support him.

Hiccup found himself clinging to the black dragon just to stay standing.

 _Come on Hiccup pull yourself together. Jack barely talked to you. Really he only smiled._

Hiccup couldn't tell if that was his own voice or Toothless's.

 _Yes but it was the most amazing smile ever._

Ok now Hiccup knew that one was himself. Hiccup sighed.

"Ok come on bud. We have been here all day it's time to go."

Toothless gave a huff and nodded. Seemed he wasn't too happy with leaving but knew they would come back soon. Honestly Toothless loved watch Emma, Jack's little sister.

Toothless lowered himself to allow for Hiccup to get on his back. Hiccup did just that. He gave Toothless a pet on the head.

"Come on bud."

Just before Toothless took off they heard someone shouting.

"WAIT …"

Both Hiccup and Toothless looked surprised as they saw who was running in their direction. Jack came running down the track he and his sister had just walked up. There was no way Jack could have gotten to his house and come back unless … Hiccup's eyes widened. Jack must have pushed himself to run back to them after dropping his sister safely at his house.

"Where are you going?"

"Err…" Hiccup wasn't sure to answer. He hadn't talked to anyone except Toothless for so long.

"You can't leave yet! Can't you stay and talk?" Jack looked desperate.

Hiccup's breath held in his throat, was it really ok to talk to Jack?

 _Just talk to him already. You've been dying to ever since you realised you feelings. Go on it's not like we have anywhere to be._

Ok that was definitely Toothless talking to him. The dragon getting impatient gave a small hope sending Hiccup flying into a snow hill.

"Toothless why did you do that?"

Hiccup couldn't help snapping. He was so embarrassed Jack had seen that.

Jack on the other hand was rolling around laughing. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Great. Glad to see you find it amusing."

Hiccup winced at his own sarcasm. He had done it again without meaning to.

 _That's it Hiccup just allow your social awkwardness remove any chances of Jack wanting to spend time with you._

Jack stared at Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't bring himself to meet Jack's gaze, guilt building inside him.

"Glad to see you're not stuttering anymore."

Hiccup's head shot up. He thought he had heard wrong but no, looking at Jack, Hiccup saw no hatred or anger just a smile and a glint in Jack's eyes.

"You're not mad at me?"

Hiccup said it is such a small voice Jack had to strain to hear it. Once Jack worked out what the spirit boy had said he looked shocked. Why would he be mad? Hiccup hadn't done anything wrong.

Jack shook his head as a reply, which was met with the most adorable smile he had ever seen. The spirit's face seemed to light up with the smile. Jack almost had to close his eyes it seemed to him the boy was glowing. Looking closer he realised he actually WAS glowing. The boy was actually cover in a thin layer of flames all over his body.

Seeing Jack shake his head to his question had made Hiccup so happy he couldn't contain it. He smiled back. He didn't realise until he saw the shocked expression on Jack's face that he was allowing his power to show how he was feeling. Worried Hiccup tried to get his powers under control.

"Wait …"

Hiccup stared at Jack when he said that. Jack started to come closer to Hiccup. Hiccup in response took a step back, he didn't want to hurt Jack with his fire. He had hurt things in the past when testing his powers, he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Why did you move back?"

Jack's eyes were full of curiosity but also sadness at the fact Hiccup had taken a step back.

"I just don't want to hurt you. Please let me control myself first before coming closer."

Jack didn't like that answer and before Hiccup could do anything Jack had closed the space between them and hugged Hiccup.

Hiccup was mentally panicking, trying his best not to let too loose control of the flames or hurt Jack.

Jack had felt Hiccup jump when he had hugged him. Jack expected to feel pain from the flames but didn't. He didn't know why he suddenly came so close but his body moved instinctively when he had seen the spirits face. The flames naturally engulfed Jack but they didn't hurt him.

Jack looked down at the spirit boy. He hadn't realised how small his was in comparison. He looked terrified, he was stiff to Jack's chest. Jack could sense he wasn't sure how to react.

To help the spirit out Jack hugged him closer.

"So tell me, what is your name and what are you the spirit of?"

Jack took Hiccup by surprise with that question and after being hugged closer to Jack's chest, Hiccup really didn't know what to do with himself. As he relaxed and started hugging Jack back Hiccup realised Jack was also engulfed in flames. Before Hiccup could panic again Toothless spoke.

 _It's alright Hiccup as long as you stay calm you won't hurt him_ _._

 _Thanks bud. –_ Hiccup replied.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

Jack's voice grabbed Hiccup's attention.

Sorry pardon?"

Hiccup looked up and gasped as he look directly into Jack's soft honey brown eyes. Jack laughed, it sent shivers up Hiccup's back.

"What your name and what kind of spirit are you?"

"Oh!"

Hiccup thought for a minute before answering. He was happy Jack was taking an interest in him but …

 _Go ahead. I think we can trust him. Besides you're nearly bursting to tell him._

"Thanks Toothless. I am glad I have your permission."

Hiccup sighed. Jack looked confused.

"Who are you talking to?"

Hiccup didn't realise he had spoken aloud.

"Um… To my dragon, Toothless."

Jack looked shocked yes he had seen the dragon but he only just realised. IT IS A DRAGON. Jack turned as starred at the black shadow among the trees.

"Ok then."

Starting to feel uncomfortable about the way Jack was staring at Toothless, Hiccup answered Jack's questions.

"I'm Hiccup. I'm the spirit of autumn."

Jack looked back at Hiccup and smiled.

"Hi Hiccup, I'm Jack."

"I know" he replied.

Jack looked shocked for a minute. Then his eyes lit up.

"Of course you do Emma said my name before."

Hiccup mentally winced. He had started to feel guilty and embarrassed.

 _Yeah THAT'S how I know. It's not like I have been watching you for the last 5 years._

"Jack!"

A female voice started calling. Jack turned his head, when he turned back to Hiccup sadness flicked through his eyes.

"Will we be able to talk again?"

Hiccup froze.

 _Jack wanted to meet again! He wanted to talk again!_

Hiccup remembered he had to give Jack an answer.

"Sure. We can meet again tomorrow if you like."

"YES!"

Jack was so excited he gave Hiccup one final hug before moving away. The flames released him reluctantly, just as Hiccup was feeling. Once the flames left Jack's body he shivered.

"Thanks for keeping me warm. See you tomorrow."

Jack left with the biggest smile on his face that Hiccup had ever seen.

Hiccup stood there for a few moments until Toothless nudged his side. Instinctively Hiccup placed a hand on the scaly head.

"Come on bud let's go." Hiccup murmured, his head still processing what happened. Soon they were in the air.

Jack watched from the ground as a black shadow passed overhead. He see the light from Hiccup's flames still burning.

 _It's like watching a shooting star_ – Jack couldn't stop smiling.

How lucky was he not only to meet an adorably cute boy but the spirit of autumn and his dragon. Jack started think of questions he could as tomorrow when they met. He glanced again at the sky, yes he was very lucky indeed.

They met every day after that. Both asking questions, enjoying their time together. They played games and sometimes Hiccup even took Jack for a ride on Toothless. Jack loved to fly, he couldn't think of anything that could beat it. Well maybe one thing could beat flying. That was Hiccup's hugs. The kind that engulfed him is the warm flames. They made Jack feel safe and protected. He could honestly say he was in love with the brown haired, green eyed spirit.

One day Hiccup promised to meet Jack and Emma at the lake. Jack was determined to show Hiccup skating was fun.

When Hiccup arrived Jack and Emma were already on the ice. Hiccup smiled, he loved watching them play. Flames encased his body once again. Hiccup was used to in know, he knew the cause was Jack and the love Hiccup felt for him. As Hiccup walked closer everything changed.

"Jack!" Emma looked terrified. Beneath her skates the ice had begun to crack. Jack was in front of her trying to calm her down.

"It's ok. We are going to have some fun instead."

Hiccup could only watch as Jack used a hooked branch to pull Emma to safety.

He could only watch as the ice cracked under Jack.

Just as Jack fell through the ice, Hiccup ran towards him.

Suddenly something grabbed Hiccup from behind. He turned to see Toothless.

 _You can't help him._

"I-I hav-have t-to try."

 _Hiccup you're a spirit of fire. If you go into the water even if you can't die from it you will still be in trouble._

"I don't care! I ne-need to try and h-help him."

 _I'm sorry Hiccup it is too late._

Hearing that final statement from Toothless Hiccup collapsed onto his knees. Tears building in his eyes. His flames had gone out. Hiccup do nothing but stare at the hole in the ice.

 _What had happened? Why did the ice brake? It hadn't warmed up enough yet to melt the ice. So why was the ice so weak?_ – Hiccup's head was spinning with questions.

Then a guilty thought appeared in his head.

 _Did I do that?_

The more Hiccup thought about it, the more he found he was to blame.

 _He was covered in flames._

 _His flames that melted the ice._

 _He had weakened the ice._

 _He … he killed Jack._

The last thought felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over his head. He felt sick.

 _No it can't be true. It can't be…_

But it was. That is what had happened.

Hiccup the spirit of autumn and controller of fire had just killed a mortal boy named Jack.

He had to leave. He couldn't stay here. Not here, not where he had killed his first believer, friend and crush.

Before Hiccup had realised what had happened he was on Toothless's back flying through the air as fast as he could go. He had to leave the forest, the house, the lake, everything behind him.

As he flew through the air Toothless tried to calm him down. Hiccup wasn't listening to any of it. He hadn't felt this bad since he watch mortal Toothless die. He started to feel the pain and sadness burning inside him again. He knew any minute now he was going to spit fire but he didn't care. He needed to release all his emotions.

Before burning had reached a point where Hiccup could release it, a black shadow joined him.

"Ahh…" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless, startled, landed as quickly as possible. Hiccup scanned to skies to see what could have caused the shadow.

"Looking for me?"

A soft voice came from behind Hiccup. He turned to see a tall dark figure.

"Pitch."

"I am so glad you know of me." The dark figure took a step further.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless back.

"Of course I know of you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well Hiccup you haven't socialised with others that I know since you were awakened 800 years ago."

"So? What do you want?"

Pitch took another step forward. He opened his arms.

"I am here to help you through the pain your feeling."

Hiccup looked shocked.

"Why would you do that? You gain nothing from it."

"If this goes to plan I do gain something. I gain your friendship and maybe something more. I have seen you Hiccup. I have seen your fire, I have seen the colours you bring to the world in autumn. I also see the pain you're suffering with every night. I hope to end your suffering."

Hiccup didn't know what to say.

"Please Hiccup let me help you calm your heart with a hug. You can leave afterwards and forget you ever saw me."

To Hiccup this idea was very appealing. He needed comfort, to cry. Usually he hugs Toothless but what would it be like to hug someone else for a change.

Pitch could see the internal conflict in Hiccups head. Pitch gave Hiccup a soft sad smile.

"Please Hiccup. I want to comfort you. Let me please."

Hiccup's heart broke at that point. He ran to the tall dark spirit. He clung as hard as he buried his head into the black coat.

"Shush, shush… there there let it all out."

Hearing this Hiccup pulled back a little and screamed releasing all the fire inside him. Pitch watched the small Viking spirit. Once he had finished spitting fire Pitch bent down and placed a light peck on Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup froze when he saw Pitch lean forward. He was shocked when he felt lips on his. As Pitch pulled back Hiccup stared into his golden eyes.


	5. Flowers

Jack found himself flying back to the lake. Ha always returned here when he felt something was missing. It had been 305 years since Jack's awakening.

5 years ago Jack had joined the guardians, got his memories back and defeated Pitch. For the young spirit everything should be fine. But for some reason Jack still felt empty inside.

Don't get him wrong. Knowing he saved his sister filled some of that emptiness. Something just seemed to be missing still. Jack just couldn't put his finger on what IT was exactly.

He had tried talking to the others about it but they didn't know either. He had tried replaying his memories but he never saw anything new.

It was starting to frustrate him. He felt guilty. Like he had forgotten something important.

But what? What had he forgotten?

It was mid-autumn.

 _This is when the frost starts to decorate the leaves_ – Hiccup looked around him in wonder.

He never got bored of seeing the forest painted in golds, oranges, reds and browns. It was like his own personal forest fire.

Hiccup chuckled. It had become his own personal joke that he made the trees look like they are fire every year. Ironic really as he could control fire and died in a forest fire.

Hiccup looked up to the sky to see the sun was setting.

 _Come on bud we have an appointment to keep._

Toothless came diving from the sky.

Ever since Jack's death, Hiccup and Toothless stopped acting like they had done before they'd died.

To begin with it was only Hiccup. He stopped speaking out loud to Toothless. He encouraged Toothless to fly by himself more often. He became even worse when Pitch suddenly went missing 10 years ago.

Hiccup seemed to stop. He didn't smile often unless to admire his work in autumn, he didn't laugh. He was like an emotionless doll most of the time.

Toothless stopped soon after. With Hiccup not talking to him or flying with him, Toothless felt empty on the inside.

The pair became more like spirits, in the sense they became detached, unfeeling. They seemed to have left behind who they once were and what they meant to each other.

Soon the pair were in the skies. They knew how to get to their destination without thinking about it.

Once they landed Hiccup jumped off Toothless's back as quickly as possible. Holding another flower Hiccup walked over to the lake. Every time Hiccup came to the lake he brought 1 flower.

Hiccup would systematically bring 1 of the 3 flowers he had decided on.

This week it was a daffodil. Next Hiccup would bring a white carnation, the week after white purple lilacs. Each flower was chosen specially. It was the only thing besides creating autumn that Hiccup still showed any emotion doing.

Hiccup took the flower and walked to the side of the lake. When he got to the edge he placed the flower on the floor.

To begin with Hiccup had expected to see the flower he had brought the week before to still be there, but it never was. Hiccup just assumed the wind or a village had taken them.

After placing the flower on the floor Hiccup stood up and started to walk back to Toothless.

"WAIT…"

Hiccup froze. He knew that voice but there was no way, right?

Suddenly a hand touched Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup jumped, the hand was so cold. The hand quickly spun Hiccup around on the spot. Hiccup found himself staring into sharp blue eyes…

Jack landed at the lake. He liked it here. It seemed like home. Jack jumped into one of the nearby trees. Here he could lie back close his eyes and rest. Soon winter would come and Jack would be very busy.

Jack found his hand drift into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, he also pulled out a flower.

Jack had found the flower, like many others over the years, left at the edge of the lake. Every time Jack picked them up.

Jack didn't know much about flowers so after he became a guardian he asked Bunny about them.

Bunny had taken offense that Jack had come to him about it. But once Jack had explained that it was only logical to go to the guardian who used flower to prepare for his holiday. Bunny forgave him and looked to the flowers. Jack had collected around 5 that hadn't withered and died by that point.

Bunny had named the flowers and mentioned their meaning. Jack had been very interested in their meanings.

 _"Well you see…" Bunny started, "… this flower here is a daffodil. It symbolizes new life and new beginnings. The next flower is a white carnation meaning innocents and pure love. The final flower is a white purple lilac that symbolizes first love."_

 _Jack didn't know what to do with this information. Bunny then made a quick conclusion and summary._

 _"I'd say whoever left these flowers was wishing to express their feelings to their first love and wish them a new life full of love and innocents."_

Jack was now staring at the flower he picked up the week before. It was a white purple lilac.

 _First love huh_ – thought Jack.

Although Jack didn't know why knowing the meaning of the flower tugged at his chest. Like it was trying to tell him something. Jack had laughed the idea away so many time, he didn't even know if the flowers had been left for him.

He had tried many times in the past to find out who was leaving the flowers. But every time he somehow missed them.

This week was going to be different Jack had decided. He was going to wait and catch the person leaving the flowers.

Jack had lent his head back to rest on the tree trunk, he had also closed his eyes to think. He never heard the sound of wings nor feel the air shift. He suddenly got the urge to open his eyes so he did.

There in front of him stood a black dragon. In front of the dragon stood a small boy wearing a green top and brown leggings. In the boy's hand was a flower.

Jack flew above the boy so not to be seen and to have clearer view. He watched as the boy put a daffodil on the ground and start to walk back to the dragon.

Jack didn't know why but he panicked. He quickly rushed to the boy and grabbed his shoulder. Once he spun the boy around he gasped as he stared in forest green eyes with a hint of red which made them look on fire. Jack knew this boy didn't he?


	6. Who is he?

Hiccup quickly turned his head away from the blue eyes.

He needed to get away quickly. He didn't know who this boy was but he sounded too similar to Jack. Hiccup couldn't take it. This boy also looked like Jack except this boy had white hair like snow and blue eyes that seemed to see straight into Hiccup's soul.

He shook off the boy's grip from his shoulder. Before the boy could react Hiccup was on Toothless and flying away.

He had to get back to his home quickly. Hiccup refused to allow himself to feel anything. He was not going to get hurt or hurt anyone else ever again. If that meant keeping a distance from everyone then that is what it meant.

Jack was still in shock when he realised the boy he just had his hands on had flown away on his dragon. Jack shook his head trying to clear it but it proved to be difficult. Those eyes, he knew those eyes. But whose were they?

Jack struggled to remember where he had seen those eyes before.

Jack looked back at the lake and spotted the daffodil the boy had left.

 _So he was the one leaving them huh? But who was he leaving them for?_

Jack picked up the daffodil. It still surprised him how each flower was perfect. Any way where did that boy get a spring flower in the middle of autumn?

Now that part of the mystery of the flowers had been solved Jack decided it was time to return to the North Pole. He also wanted to ask North about the boy. It was clear to Jack that the boy was a spirit and yet he had never seen or heard anything related to him.

North was more than happy to supply Jack with any information he needed. He still felt guilty for thinking the worst of Jack when fighting Pitch 5 years before.

"Hey North can I ask you about a spirit?"

North laughed, he was sure he knew every spirit in existence so didn't think he would have difficulty answering Jack's questions.

"Sure Jack which spirit are you interested in?"

"Well you see I don't know the spirit's name. I only know what he looks like." Jack scratched the back of his neck. He felt embarrassed that he didn't know basic information about the spirit.

North nodded.

"So describe him to me. I am sure I will be able to recognise him from a description."

Jack also nodded.

"Well you see he is a small boy. He wears a green top with a fur vest and grey leggings. He has brown hair but when the sunlight hits it, it looks like it's on fire. His eyes seem to have the same trait only they are green instead of brown. His eyes look like they have captured a forest fire inside them."

Jack looked at North hopefully.

"Does that remind you of anyone?"

North was frowning. Not because he was upset but simply because he was deep in thought. He was sure he knew a spirit like that, but who was it?

"I do recognise the description you have given me but can you remember anything else about the boy?"

Jack thought remembering every second of their short encounter. What else was there besides the boy's eyes? Wait! How did the boy leave? He was riding something, something black. What was it?

"Ah ha!"

Jack shouted as he remembered. North jumped he hadn't expected such a loud response to his question. Jack's eyes lit up with the next sentence.

"He was riding a black dragon!"

North's eyebrows shot up as shock ran through his body. A black dragon? Only one spirit that North knew rode a black dragon. But the spirit kept to himself and North only caught glimpses of him.

"Hmm…"

Jack was waiting for an answer from North. This response was not what he was expecting.

"Do you know him North? Can you tell me anything about him?"

North looked Jack in the eyes. Blue eyes clashed for a second. North sighed.

"I know which spirit you are talking about but unfortunately I don't have a lot of information about him."

Jack didn't really care how much information North knew about the spirit. He just wanted the spirit's name and possibly the reason for why he was leaving flowers at Jack's lake.

"And?"

"The spirit is named Hiccup …"

North had to stop there as Jack burst into laughter.

"Hiccup? Who … who names their ch-child Hi-Hiccup?"

Jack just managed to speak around his laughter. North frowned a little at Jack's reaction.

"You were the one who wanted to know. If that is all you wanted then I shall stop."

Jack suddenly stopped laughing.

"No please continue North. What else do you know about him?"

North studied Jack for a second to make sure he wasn't going to burst into laughter again before beginning.

"Well like I said. His name is Hiccup. He is the spirit of autumn if I remember correctly."

Jack's interest peaked even more.

"Spirit of autumn?"

"Yes, if I also remember correctly he has the ability to control fire."

"Fire? How is fire linked to autumn?"

Jack was confused.

 _Bunnymund used exploding eggs as weapons and boomerangs but that was understandable after all he was the Easter bunny and Australian. Sandy used whips which was also understandable as it was probably the best way to use dream sand as a weapon. North used dual swords which he probably used in life before becoming a spirit, and Tooth? Well she just seemed to fly through the nightmares and used her wings. Well she was a fairy after all. Himself? He used ice and snow but they were linked as he was also the spirit of winter. But the spirit of autumn with the power of fire that didn't seem to make sense. Even if the spirit rode a dragon!_

North looked at Jack.

"Why is it so strange?"

Jack was shocked by the question.

"W-well people don't usually link autumn to fire. I think a better season would be summer wouldn't it?"

North gave Jack a sceptical look.

"So tell me Jack why do you think you have your powers to control ice and snow?"

"That's obvious. I am the spirit of winter. I bring snow and ice to countries and use it to make fun days for children."

Jack couldn't help feel a little annoyed by the question. Just what was North getting at?

North turned to Jack.

"Have you ever thought you have the ability to control ice and snow because that is how you died?"

Jack was shocked he had never thought of that connection before. Whilst Jack was thinking this through North continued to talk.

"Think about it Jack. You died protecting your sister, becoming the guardian of fun. It was winter time so you became the spirit of winter. You fell through ice which froze you giving you your ability to control snow and ice. Your eyes have been imprinted with a snowflake."

All these theories Jack couldn't argue with them. They made sense whichever way you looked at them.

"So what are you saying? Hiccup was killed in a forest fire during autumn? Which is why he is the spirit of autumn and can control fire?"

North simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. Besides you he is the only know season spirit. Maybe that is how Manny awakens you."

Jack shuddered. He couldn't imagine how it felt to die in a fire. Yes he had froze but from the memories he received from Tooth it wasn't that bad. The best way Jack could explain it was a wave of unbearable cold running through his body before he fell asleep. There was no pain and it was quick.

Jack could only hope it had been the same for Hiccup. He shuddered again, he couldn't get the image out of his head. How had the small boy managed?

"Hey North?"

Jack broke the silence that had formed whilst he had been thinking.

"Yes Jack?" came North's reply.

"How old would you say Hiccup is?"

"That depends. Do you mean how old was he when he died or how long has he been a spirit?"

Jack thought for a second.

"Both"

"Hmm … Honestly I have never seen the boy up close so I am not sure at what age he passed but I have seen or heard about him for roughly the last thousand years."

"A thousand years!"

Jack couldn't help it. That boy was over three times older than him. North had jumped at Jack's sudden shout.

"Well yes but true fully though no-one really knows. He keeps to himself. Others have seen him but only from a distance. Usually once he realises someone is near, he jumps on the dragon and is gone before anyone can react."

"Have you tried talking to him North?"

North chuckled.

"Of course I have. I even followed him the once but that dragon of his is so fast even my sleigh couldn't keep up with him."

Jack was impressed. North's sleigh was fast, it had to be to get around the world even with his snow globe.

"Why interested in him all of a sudden?"

Jack looked at North.

Why? Jack frowned. Why was he so interested? He had met spirits before and for less time but was never interested in them enough to ask others about them. So why this one?

Green eyes edged with red appeared in Jack's mind.

 _That's why. His eyes looked dead. Even with the illusion of being on fire there was no emotion there. It was like the spirit was nothing just a shell._

Jack nodded at the reason he had come up with.

"Well see you later North. Thanks for the info."

North smiled. With that Jack flew back out of the window and headed back to his lake.

He now had a week to plan before Hiccup returned with another flower.

Jack didn't know why but he knew the spirit would bring another flower on time like normal.

When he did Jack would be ready!


	7. The past

Hiccup woke up, well guess woke up isn't the correct description. More like Hiccup's mind returned to his body. As he became more detached he found he no longer needed sleep. But when he wanted time to pass quicker or felt worn down he would 'day-dream'. It was similar to sleeping but not the same. Hiccup could control what he was thinking about, it allowed him to test theories or talk through problems if he had any.

 _Come on it is time to go you know._

 _Yeah yeah. I'm getting up now._

Hiccup sat up and looked around his cave. Years of nightmares after his awakening had caused many scars in the walls, ceiling and floor. Hiccup found due to this having a home made of stone was easier to deal with than one made of wood and having to repair it all the time. Some of the scorch marks were darker the others where they had been struck more than once.

Hiccup had multiple caves connected to each other, this was just the one he used to sleep in. To the left there was another cave connected this was his storage and dragon nests.

Dragons still exist even in the modern world but after years of being hunted Hiccup decided to protect them. To do so he had tried to create a space for everything a dragon might need. This meant having a different nesting area for each dragon type. The network of caves for this was quite easy to get lost in if a person didn't know where they were going.

To the right side of his sleeping quarters was a cave with a wide entrance. Hiccup had converted it into a blacksmiths.

As Hiccup left the cave system he walked out onto a cliff face. As he looked down he saw the small village of Berk, at least what was left of it.

Berk had been wiped off the world map for many centuries at this point. After the Vikings vanished no-one was brave or stubborn enough to live there. Hiccup had watched many generations be born, grow up, grow old, and die. Each generation brought change to the village. The changes were only simple little things that most wouldn't be able to see but Hiccup could. He didn't mind too much. He actually spent most of his time preserving the village. If anyone had seen the village they would expect Vikings to exit the houses and go about their daily life.

Behind the village was the forest. It wasn't as big as when Hiccup was alive but it still claimed most of the island. Amongst the trees was area such as the cove which Toothless had been trapped at one point. One of the areas was from when the mother typhoomerang had scorched the ground. Hiccup now used the fertile land that had been left behind to grow flowers.

You'd have thought with Berk having such cold weather that would be impossible especially so near to winter. But for some reason since Berk had been forgotten about and Hiccup started taking care of it, it seemed to be in a constant stable state of autumn. It was never too hot or too cold and the plants adapted to grow.

Hiccup had come to the conclusion that because he had claimed Berk as his home mortals couldn't find it. Such as the North Pole, Toothiana's tooth palace, Bunnymund's warren and Pitch's Dungeon?

Hiccup wasn't sure what Pitch's home was exactly only that it was a very complex cave system like Hiccup's own home.

Loneliness swept through Hiccup. It had been 10 years since he had last seen Pitch. Over the 295 years before he went missing, they had stayed friends even with all of Pitch's advances. Hiccup thought back to the day Jack died and Pitch comforted him.

 _Hiccup froze when he saw Pitch lean forward. He was shocked when he felt lips on his. As Pitch pulled back Hiccup stared into his golden eyes._

 _Pitch gave a little chuckle and the surprised look on Hiccup's face. He leaned in once again and placed a light touch on Hiccup's forehead._

 _"Hiccup I know this is sudden but please give me a chance. I won't force you. We can start as friend and hopefully develop into more."_

 _Hiccup listened to Pitch's soft calming voice as he said this. Hiccup looked up at Pitch, seeing nothing in his golden eyes but worry and adoration, gave a small nod._

 _"Ok. That sounds fair." Came Hiccup's reply._

 _Hiccup watched as Pitch's face lit up at Hiccup's answer. Pitch then hugged Hiccup back._

 _Toothless had observed what was happening and sensing that Hiccup wasn't in any danger was quite happy to let things develop._

 _"Thank you Hiccup. I will make sure you're happy with me." Pitch's voice whispered into Hiccup's ear._

 _Hiccup simple nodded and leaned in closer to the embrace._

At the time Hiccup had been wary but really needed comforting. As they got to know each other Hiccup discovered he liked Pitch's company. Pitch didn't have any believers just like Hiccup but it seemed to effect Pitch more.

Hiccup had given him ideas how his fear could be used to help children and be made into fun happy memories. Pitch had been confused how that could have been possible.

 _"What do you mean Hiccup?"_

 _Confusion filled Pitch's golden eyes._

 _"Well think about it. Everyone like a bit of fear. It is why parents tell children stories the get them to behave. It is also how children prove to each other they are brave by going through something that everyone else is scared of."_

 _"And?"_

 _"Well why don't you use your fear to get children to behave. Give them dreams about the scary stories just don't make them too scary. You could do the same with adults' right? You don't have to focus on only children."_

 _Pitch's eyes were wide. He understood what Hiccup was saying. Why had he never thought to do that before? He could still have gotten believers and the guardians wouldn't be on his back trying to destroy him again._

Hiccup chuckled remembering the advent that had followed a couple of months later.

 _"Hiccup! Hiccup guess what!"_

 _Pitch appeared out of one of the nearby shadows and walked to Hiccup who was in the middle of cleaning one of the houses of Berk._

 _"What happened Pitch?"_

 _Hiccup could see there was a spring in his step. He was sure if Pitch was a child he would have been dancing and singing in happiness._

 _"I have my own holiday!"_

 _Hiccup was surprised. Then a smile spread across his face._

 _"Really? Wow good for you. So what is it called?"_

 _Pitch smiled, not his usual smirk or the twitch that could be taken as a smile, an actual smile of happiness. This was the second time Hiccup had seen it._

 _"It is called Halloween. It takes place on the last night of October."_

 _"So tell me." Hiccup started to continue cleaning, "How did you do it? How did you get the mortals to give you a holiday?"_

 _"Oh jealous are we hmm Hiccup?"_

 _Pitch was still smiling and Hiccup knew he was only teasing._

 _"Oh most definitely it is not like I have to bring autumn to the world for three months of the year or anything."_

 _They looked at each other sharing a smile and a small laugh. Pitch didn't laugh much, it was more of a small chuckle._

 _"Honestly though I used my shadows. I made shapes of creature the mortals told in stories to scare each other."_

 _"Wow! That's good. It must be nice of you to have believers again."_

 _Pitch looked a little sad at that._

 _"Well they're not exactly believers of me. They are believers of the shadow creatures I have created. Halloween is also known as the witch's new year."_

 _"But it is a good start right?"_

 _Hiccup couldn't help but try to cheer him up. Pitch smiled at Hiccup's efforts. He then took a step forward, wrapped his arms around Hiccup and kissed the top of his head._

 _"You know I can't return the affection right?"_

 _"Of course but that doesn't stop me from giving it you anyway."_

 _Hiccup relaxed, he was used to Pitch showing his affection this way. He never took it any further and understood Hiccup wasn't ready to return his affection. He may never be._

 _"Well now that I have told you I am going to head back and finish what I started."_

 _Pitch released Hiccup and started to walk back to the shadows._

 _"Ok bye Pitch. Come back soon."_

 _"You know I will."_

 _They both gave each other one last smirk of a smile before Pitch closed his eyes, the only thing left visible in the shadows, and disappeared._

Hiccup's face dropped. That was the last time he saw Pitch. Hiccup had searched for him but couldn't find a trace of him.

Hiccup shook his head.

 _Ok time to get the flower and deal with today's list of things to do._

 _Hurry up, or we are going to be late_ _._

Toothless landed in front of Hiccup waiting for him to get on. Hiccup nodded his head and jumped of the night fury's back.

 _Let's go._

Jack was waiting patiently. Anyone who knew him would be surprised. Jack didn't do waiting and definitely not patiently. Jack sighed.

Ever since he had met the spirit and talked to North he was determined to talk to him. He had thought of a plan to do just that but now the wait was killing him. Knowing he would be there soon to place another flower, Jack calmed himself.

 _What am I going to say to him? How will he react? Will he be willing to explain the flowers to me? Is it any of my business to ask? How will his dragon react to all of this?_

Questions whirled around Jack's mind. Suddenly he heard a squeak in his ear. Jack opened his eyes and found himself staring into one purple and one blue eye.

"Hey Baby Tooth."

Baby Tooth was one of Toothiana's little helpers. Like little humming birds they move quickly and can hover easily. They are covered in bright blue, green and yellow feathers. Baby Tooth hung out with Jack almost all the time ever since he became a guardian.

Baby Tooth looked at Jack with a confused look on her face.

"Well you see. I'm waiting for someone."

Baby Tooth's face lit up as she smiled.

Just then a shadow passed overhead. Jack knew it was who he was waiting for. Jack chuckled.

"Time to begin."


	8. Reunion and remembering

Hiccup landed at the lake once again with a flower in his hand. This time it was a white carnation. Hiccup hoped he wouldn't see the spirit from last time. He knew the boy with the blue eyes had to be a spirit because only one person had ever seen Hiccup.

Hiccup mentally shook himself. He was not going to think about that again. He was simply here to deliver the flower and apologise again before leaving. He walked closer to the lake and placed the flower like he had done every week for the last 300 years. It had taken him 5 years to get over the incident, learn the names and meanings of flowers and grow the perfect specimens.

This time he decided to sit on the ground and think of all the people he had lost over the years. Toothless came behind him and lay down. Just because they had both become independent didn't mean their bond had weakened. If anything their bond had gotten stronger.

Hiccup closed his eyes, lent back resting on Toothless and let his mind wonder back.

He remembered back on Berk trying to be like everyone else and how it had failed. He remembered Meeting Toothless for the first time which ended badly as Hiccup fainted. He remembered the battle with the red death. He remembered the storm and the forest fire. He remembered Stoik the Vast, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He remembered the dragons Stormfly, Meatlug, Thornado, Hookfang, Belch and Barf. He remembered how they lived their live after he left. He remembered the wedding of Astrid and Snotlout. He remembered as Stoik the Vast seemed to stop living. He remembered …

"Hiccup?"

A voice interrupted Hiccup's thoughts.

"Hiccup…"

He knew that voice he was sure of it. He hadn't heard that voice for a long time.

"Jack?"

"Haha. So you know my name."

"Of course I know your name silly. I never forgot it."

"Forget my name? Are you saying we have met before?"

That question shocked Hiccup. His eyes flew open once again he was met with piercing blue eyes.

'Jack' was crouched in front of Hiccup not seeming to mind personal space. He had a look of confusion on his face.

 _When did he get there? How didn't I notice?_

 _Well you were thinking about the past and I didn't want to disturb you._

Hiccup turned for the captivating blue eyes to turn and look at Toothless.

 _You knew he was there?_

 _Of course I knew he was there._

 _Why didn't you tell me?_

This time it was Toothless's turn to look as Hiccup, their eyes meeting.

 _Well I am sorry but he wasn't doing any harm besides like I said before you were thinking about the past and I didn't want to disturb you._

 _What does this have to do with the past hmm? Besides I don't think I would have minded a quick 'oh by the way you know the spirit that grabbed your arm last time we were here? Well he is sort of nearly on top of you'_

 _Yeah well …_

"Excuse me can I get to hear the conversation?"

Whatever Toothless had been about to say was drowned out as Jack had decided to talk.

"Sorry who are you?"

Hiccup had to get everything clear in his head. Everything about this boy screamed that he was Jack. But Jack was dead. Sure the man on the moon could have brought him back but why are they only meeting now?

"Huh … err well like you said. I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

Hiccup felt like someone had put ice down his back.

"Oh… ok… er… Hi Jack I'm Hiccup"

Hiccup was now running on autopilot while his mind sorted what he was seeing.

This right here in front of him was Jack. Jack who was no longer a mortal but a spirit. Jack who no longer had mousy brown hair and honey brown eyes. But had glistening white hair and ice blue eyes each with a light blue snowflake reaching from the center to the edges of the iris. Jack no longer smelt of a wood fuelled fire and herds but who smelt like the fresh crisp air on the first day of snow in winter and mint. The only thing that seemed the same was the smile.

There on Jack's face was a smile. One of the many smiles Hiccup had come to recognise and love. This one was of relief. Yes this was Jack, the mortal boy whom he loved. Hiccup relaxed a little.

"I know."

Jack's reply made Hiccup jump.

 _He knew? Does that mean he remembers him?_

Before Hiccup got his hopes up he asked Jack a question.

"May I ask how you knew my name?"

"Well I guess the same way you know mine. I asked a friend after we met last time."

Hiccup felt his heart drop. Of course that is how he knew him. There was no way Jack was going to have remembered him after dying and being a part for 300 years. Jack had given such an honest answer Hiccup couldn't bring himself to look upset.

"Yeah. I did the same I asked a friend."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. He didn't like lying but he felt nervous and wanted Jack to remember him in his own time.

Then everything went black.

Jack watched as Hiccup landed a little way from the lake. He shifted to get a better view of the autumn spirit. We watched as the spirit carried the flower to the lake. Jack jumped up ready to put his plan into action as soon as the boy moved to walk back to the dragon. To Jack's Hiccup rolled backwards and sat down. The black dragon then walked over and curled around him.

Jack watched for a few minutes before getting closer. As he got nearer he realised Hiccup had his eyes closed, like he was asleep. The black dragon looked up at Jack. Jack froze the last thing he wanted was to get on the dragons bad side. Jack felt as the dragon looked him over. The dragon the let his head fall to the ground and also closed his eyes.

Jack sighed.

 _Well at least the dragon isn't going to fry me._

Jack walked closer to the spirit in the middle of the dragon. As he knelt in front of the autumn spirit he found himself starring. He looked at the brown hair which was tinged with red so looked on fire, he looked at Hiccup's face and saw the freckles that seemed to spread from his nose across his cheeks and down his neck. Jack looked at Hiccup's lips which were a pale pink that just stood out from his skin.

Jack got the biggest urge to kiss those lips. He leaned in closer as if he was about to do so when he noticed Hiccup's face had twisted into an expression of pain. Tears seemed to form in the corners of the autumn spirits eyes. Jack pulled back a little in shock.

"Hiccup!"

…

"Hiccup?"

…

"Hiccup…"

"Jack?"

Jack didn't know if he was more happy or surprised when he heard his name fall of the autumn spirit's lips.

"Haha. So you know my name."

"Of course I know your name silly. I never forgot it."

Hiccup still hadn't opened his eyes but now a small smile play on his lips instead. Jack was still a little confused by what Hiccup had just said though.

Had Jack met Hiccup before this? He must have right if Hiccup was saying he never forgot his name? But when did they meet?

"Forget my name? Are you saying we have met before?"

At this Hiccup's eyes flew open. He looked confused then scared. Jack barely recognised the emotions as he found himself drawn into the deep forest green eyes, the iris rimmed with red. If Jack hadn't known better he would have said there was an actual forest fire trapped behind both eyes.

Suddenly the green eyes seemed to dim. Somehow Jack knew that meant Hiccup was talking to the dragon. Soon after Hiccup turned to look at the dragon releasing Jack who still hadn't stopped staring into his eyes. A few seconds after Hiccup turning the dragon also turned his head.

Jack started feeling a little awkward not being able to hear the silent conversation.

"Excuse me can I get to hear the conversation?"

With that question Hiccup turned back once again letting his eyes rest on Jacks. Jack's breath caught in his throat.

"Sorry who are you?"

"Huh … err well like you said. I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"Oh… ok… er… Hi Jack I'm Hiccup"

"I know."

Hiccup seemed to jump at that answer. Jack saw hope building in the green eyes that were holding him captive.

"May I ask how you knew my name?"

"Well I guess the same way you know mine. I asked a friend after we met last time."

The green eyes seem to go dull again.

 _Damn that was the wrong answer but it was the truth. How else should I have answered?_

"Yeah. I did the same I asked a friend."

Jack was shocked. He didn't know why but when Hiccup said that it hurt him.

 _Why does it hurt? He just answered the same way I did? Did it hurt him when I said that like it hurt me?_

Hiccup was scratching the back of his head. Somehow Jack knew that it meant he was lying. But how? How did Jack know that Hiccup only did that when he was lying and nervous?

Suddenly a ball of black sand came flying pat Jack and hit Hiccup in the head, putting him to sleep instantly. Jack jumped back and turned around to see the only person he wished never to see again.

"Pitch!" Jack spat the name from his mouth as if it insulted him to say it.

The tall dark figure walked out of the shadows. His sharp yellow eyes staring straight at Jack with a confident smirk on his face.

"Hello there Jack. How have you been the last 5 years?"

In the corner of his eye he saw the dragon lift his head to view the new comer. To Jack's surprise the dragon gave Pitch a small nod before settling down again. This time lightly placing a wing over Hiccup.

"It is good to see you too Toothless it has been too long."

"Pitch what are you doing here?"

Jack was feeling very confused but one thought stuck in his head.

 _I have to protect Hiccup._

"I see you have no time for pleasantries such a shame but never mind. If you would just fly away back to North or somewhere so I can collect what I came for."

"What have you come for?"

Jack started to feel very uneasy. Something wasn't right, but what? What was missing?

"What have I come for? Why I have come to pick my friend up."

"Friend? You have no friends."

Pitch was still walking towards Jack who was stood in front of Hiccup.

"You see that is where you are wrong Jack."

Jack took a quick glance to Hiccup then back to Pitch.

"Hiccup! Hiccup is your friend?"

"Yes Jack. Hiccup happens to be my friend."

For some unknown reason anger rushed through Jack. He stood half crouched aiming his staff at Pitch.

"No! I won't let you take him!"

Rage and disgust filled Pitch's yellow eyes as they stared at Jack.

"How dare you! You won't let me take him? The truth of the matter is I won't let YOU take him Jack Frost!"

Jack jumped in shock. He hadn't planned on taking Hiccup anywhere, he just wanted to talk to him.

"What do you mean?"

Pitch threw his head back and laughed.

"You don't even remember do you? I spent years observing Hiccup to find out what he liked and disliked so I could talk to him. Only to find when I went to talk to him, he was infatuated with a mortal. I left him be but kept an eye on him thinking it won't last. He will realise soon and that will be when I step up. But no! Five years later and he is still watching the same mortal. Then one day in early winter the mortal starts talking to Hiccup. As I watched I knew Hiccup was in love with that mortal and the mortal returned his feelings. It surprised me neither of them were able to tell."

Jack was listening but only part. He seemed to know what was coming. He couldn't put his finger on it but he seemed to have heard this story before.

"I watch them for weeks. Then one day I guess I struck lucky as the mortal fell through some ice never to be seen again. Hiccup broke down, I must admit I gave him a few dark thought but only to get him away from the place causing him pain. As he fled I followed him. Eventually I got him to talk to me. We became friends, I even told him how I felt about him. 295 years I waited! I got desperate so went off by myself for 5 years to see what I could do, only to be defeated by the guardians and their new recruit. It then took me another 5 years to gain enough power to escape the fear trap. Only to find on my return the same mortal who is now immortal trying to take Hiccup from me once again."

Jack was too shocked to move. Pitch was now right in front of Jack. He bent down and whispered into Jack's ear with such a soft voice it made Jack shiver.

"I waited over 305 years for him to see me, for him to see me as more than just a friend. I healed his heart when it broke all those years ago. How dare you try to take him back now! You left and forgot about him. You have no right to his heart."

Pitch straightened up into a standing position.

"Come on Toothless let's get Hiccup back."

Pitch bent down and picked up and carried Hiccup bridal style. Toothless stood up and signalled he was ready to fly. Pitch nodded his head and whistled calling a nightmare towards him. Pitch sat on the nightmare and took off into the sky. Toothless nudged Jack before also taking off.

Jack could do nothing but stand frozen to the spot. His head was spinning.

 _Was what Pitch said been true? Did Hiccup known me before he became the spirit of winter?_

Jack's heart answered. Yes.

Jack looked down at his hand. Toothless had placed the white carnation there.

 _No wonder he didn't attack me when he saw me._

Suddenly Jack dropped to the ground. A wave of pain ran through his head.

Memories flooded his mind. Each bring its own emotions and another wave of pain.

 _Seeing Hiccup for the first time crumpled on the floor._

 _Seeing Hiccup land head first in the snow after being bucked of his dragon._

 _Feeling warm as he hugged Hiccup and was engulfed in flames._

 _Riding behind Hiccup on Toothless._

 _Seeing the wonders of the world with Hiccup right next to him._

 _Having a snowball fight with Hiccup._

 _Leaning against Toothless as he protected them from the falling snow, whilst hugging Hiccup to stay warm._

 _Joking and laughing with Hiccup._

 _Hearing Hiccup's sarcastic replies._

 _Seeing Hiccup scared and worried face just before falling through the ice._

 _Hearing someone calling his name as things go dark._

Jack opened his eyes with a gasp. Tears running down his cheeks.

 _Of course I know him. He was my friend and my crush._

 _And-and I-I l-love h-him._

 _I love him!_


	9. Berk

Pitch arrived at Berk like many time before. It hadn't changed over the years he hadn't returned. Each house stood clean as if waiting for the owners to wake up or return. The village on a whole looked it was simply a sleep village on an early autumn morning.

 _So he never stopped preserving this place huh?_

Toothless landed quickly next to Pitch.

"So tell me Toothless. Where can I place Hiccup down to rest?"

Toothless looked a Pitch and started to take off again. Pitch followed on his nightmare. Toothless led Pitch to the top of the nearest mountain. At the top was a cave though there were many caves dotted around the mountain, some had dragons flying in and out of them.

Toothless landed and started to walk inside. As Pitch climbed of the nightmare, still carrying Hiccup, he looked around the cave in front of him. It looked like a perfect Viking blacksmiths. Tools, weapons and shields covered the walls. In the centre was a table covered in leather, in the corner stood a desk with design patterns scattered on it, in the centre of one of the walls stood a furnace with a hole above it. When lit from the outside it made the mountain look like an active volcano, one of the reasons people never stayed long after the Vikings left.

Pitch had never been to where Hiccup lived. He had only ever seen the village and the woods, which was where Hiccup was most likely found when of bring autumn to the world. As Pitch looked around he noticed a gap in one of the wall similar to a doorway. Toothless was sitting through the doorway waiting for Pitch to follow.

When Pitch got through the doorway he saw an empty cave. It was very bare with scorch marks darkening the stone. Pitch soon realised it was meant to be Hiccup's bedroom and started looking for a bed. Then he noticed a rock ledge that seemed to have been worn away over time to have a smooth surface. It also seemed to be the origin point of the scorch marks.

After placing Hiccup down on the stone bed, Pitch knelt next to him.

"I won't let Jack take you away from me again. I won't let him hurt you again. Please Hiccup, please be mine."

With that Pitch summoned black sand and started to use it on Hiccup.

"With this I shall take away your memories of Jack Frost. You will have no memories of ever meeting the winter spirit."

Pitch stood up from where he knelt and bent over Hiccup.

"I won't forcibly change how you feel about me. I will leave you with your emotions towards the mortal Jack. But please look at me. Look at me like I have a chance. Please."

Pitch placed a light kiss on Hiccup's lips then on his forehead.

"I have waited over 300 years. I'm sure I can wait a little longer."

With that Pitch walked out of the cave and left the black sand to do its job and Hiccup to rest.

Jack was flying as quickly as he could. He was determined to get to the North Pole as soon as possible. After getting his memories back about Hiccup the emptiness he had felt was filled. His heart had been yearning for Hiccup all this time.

Know he knew his memories and emotions he was not going to give up so easily on Hiccup. He was not just going to hand Hiccup over to Pitch.

When Jack reached the North Pole he didn't bother to greet North like he usually did. Instead he walked straight to the globe which stood at the centre, covered in the lights of the children.

One of the memories Jack had remembered was one where Hiccup had talked about his home. Berk. Jack had asked Hiccup to take him there but Hiccup had refused. When Jack asked why, Hiccup simple answered because it was too dangerous.

Jack was determined to find where Berk was. When Pitch had mentioned taking Hiccup home he knew he had meant Berk. North had to know where Berk was.

As he stared at the globe Jack didn't feel North walk over to him until he spoke.

"So Jack. What has gotten your interest in the globe?"

Jack jumped before looking over his shoulder to see North stood behind him arms crossed over his chest.

"North do you know where Berk is on the globe?"

North's eyebrows shot up.

"I haven't heard about island for a while. I do believe it has been removed from all modern maps."

"What!? When did this happen?"

Jack started to panic. Berk had been taken off the maps how was he going to find it now.

"I think it was removed around 500 years ago. It just seemed to vanish."

"What could have caused it to vanish? Do you have any maps from when the island could still be found?"

North studied Jack. He seemed jumpy even desperate to find an island that existed before his time. But why?

"I might have. Even if I don't I am sure Bunny may know where it is. His tunnels can reach everywhere."

Jack nodded. Even if he didn't get on with the Easter kangaroo, he was sure he could be nice long enough to get some help if he needed it.

"Cool may I go look in your library for them?"

"I will join you. That way you can tell me why you are suddenly so interested in a forgotten island."

Jack nodded. He knew he would have to explain at some point maybe sooner is better than later.

"Ok. You know after I asked you about that spirit."

"Hiccup? Yes."

"Well I met and talked to him today. We didn't talk about much just seem to get each other's names before Pitch joined us."

"Pitch joined you!? Pitch has recovered already? What could he possibly want with Hiccup?"

"Well Pitch put Hiccup to sleep but from what Pitch said they have been friends ever since I was awoken by Manny."

"What has your awakening got do with all this?"

"I knew Hiccup from when I was mortal. We spent my last winter together before I fell through the ice."

North look surprised. They had reached the library now and were looking through all the old maps.

"I thought no-one had ever seen the autumn spirit."

"Yeah well it turns out I loved him when I was still mortal and then when I got my memories of him back I am still in love with him."

"So why are you here and not with Hiccup."

"Pitch took Hiccup. Saying I had no right to his heart. I know Pitch took him to Berk. I need to find Berk."

This time North nodded and started searching through the maps a little quicker.

Eventually they found a map that looked more like a scroll.

"Here we are."

North place it on the table for Jack to see.

"If this is correct then Berk is just off the coast of Norway in the Norwegian sea."

"Right thanks North."

Jack jumped up and was about to leave through the nearest window when North called to him.

"Jack!"

"Yes?"

"Be careful you don't know what is there, or if you will even be able to find it."

Jack turned to North before saying.

"It has to be there. I am not leaving Hiccup alone a second time. Don't worry Pitch can't be that strong after only 5 years right."

With that Jack left.

"Hmm maybe I should warn the others, just in case."

North then shook his head.

"No! This is a personal problem for Jack we must not interfere just offer help if he needs it."

With that North returned to making sure all the toys will be ready for Christmas in a few months' time.

Jack flew as fast as he could. He needed to get to Berk. As he flew over Norway he slowed a little so not to miss the island. As Jack flew over the ocean he spotted fog in the distance. As he got closer he realised it was roughly where Berk should be. The fog seemed to swirl around without spreading too far out like being trapped in a container.

Jack flew through the fog trying to find the island. As he got closer to the centre he found the fog started to thin. Then the fog seemed to stop giving Jack full view of the island. Around the island flew many dragons. Some were in the ocean fishing or swimming others were perched on mountains, in trees flying in to caves. That was when Jack saw the village. In the centre of the village was a tall slim dark figure that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

 _Pitch_

Jack propelled himself forward suddenly to get closer to the spirit of fear. As Jack got closer he released a bolt of ice towards the spirit. Pitch who had been taken by surprise didn't have time to defend and was sent flying backwards.

Jack landed and attacked again. This time Pitch managed to make a shield to defend himself with out of the black sand.

Pitch's yellow eyes wide with fear.

"Jack?! Jack stop!"

Jack wasn't listening but kept releasing attacks towards Pitch. The spirit of fear didn't try to dodge the attacks but stood still trying to defend himself.

"Stop please Jack you need to stop."

After a few more attacks Pitch was on his knees. He hadn't saved up enough power for a full battle, just enough to escape where he had been trapped and get Hiccup back to Berk.

Jack seeing Pitch's weakness decided to send one final attack to finish him off.

But the attack never reached Pitch…


	10. The truth

"What have you done?"

Pitch's shouted question rang through Jack's ears as he looked at what had just happened.

As Jack's final attack was released towards Pitch, Hiccup had appeared and taken the attack instead.

Now with pain written all of his face Hiccup stood before Jack glaring at him.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Annoyance coated each word as it left Hiccup's mouth.

Jack was shocked and took a step back.

"Hiccup? Hiccup it is me Jack. We met yesterday and a week ago."

Hiccup continued to glare at Jack.

 _I admit he does look a lot like Jack except maybe the hair and eyes, but Jack died over 300 years ago._

"We have never met. Now tell me how you found this place."

Pitch started to stand up behind Hiccup.

"Hiccup you need to help yourself."

Pitch's voice was quiet but still full of worry.

Hiccup answered him without taking his eyes of Jack.

"I will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"But Hiccup…"

"I said don't worry about it. You should be more worried about yourself you took quite a few hit just then."

"I'm fine…"

"There we go then we are both fine. So stop worrying."

"But Hiccup…"

"I said stop!"

As the last word passed through Hiccup's lips flames encased his body. Only small but they burned red and flickered angrily. Toothless stood next to him, the spines on his back glowing blue and blue flames flickering out of the sides of his mouth. Pitch took a step back and said no more.

"So are you going to answer my question or not. How did you find Berk?"

Jack took another step back as Hiccup started talking to him.

"Well you see… I met and talked to you yesterday but before we could talk too much …"

Hiccup interrupted Jack.

"I asked how you found Berk nothing else."

Jack stood frozen for a moment before talking again.

"I looked at North's old maps and then flew here."

"What!"

Hiccup was struggling to control his anger and spit a small ball of fire as he said the word.

How dare the spirit turn up on Berk, attach Pitch, nearly destroying half of the village with his ice and then pretend he knew him. Now he is saying he went to the spirit of wonder to find this place.

"Tell me 'Jack' why did you come here? Besides to attach Pitch of course."

It took a while for Jack to answer. After seeing fire leaving Hiccup's mouth Jack realised how much danger he may be in if he didn't tread carefully.

"Well like I was saying before err… We were talking when Pitch joined us and carried away."

Hiccup crossed his arms.

"So you thought you were coming to save me?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck and refused to look Hiccup in the eyes.

"Well, sort of … Yeah."

Hiccup groaned and flung his arms into the air before letting the rest by his sides.

"Why does everyone think I need protecting or saving? I had enough of that when I was mortal, now I am still getting even though I am immortal. I can take care of … my … self…"

As Hiccup came to the end of his rant he seemed short of breath. The fire encasing him died away and he dropped to one knee. He looked in a lot of pain. Toothless looked worried and nudged Hiccup's side.

Pitch was next to him in seconds.

"See this is why I told you to heal yourself."

"Oh … be … quiet… I… don't… need… any… ones… help…"

As saying those words Hiccup fainted. Once again Pitch picked up and carried Hiccup.

"So Frost are you pleased with yourself."

Pitch's voice ripped through Jack.

"What happened? What's wrong with Hiccup?"

Pitch was too busy calling a nightmare to be bothered with Jack's questions. Jack stood and watched as Pitch climbed onto the nightmares back and flew to the top of the mountain. Jack followed after them and continued to follow as Pitch walked through the blacksmiths into a room at the back. Toothless followed quietly and quickly behind.

When Jack entered the room Hiccup was already resting on a smooth rocky ledge that seemed to me moulded to Hiccup's body. Hiccup's breathing was sharp and short, flames occasionally flickered over his body but died almost instantly. If Jack had to describe it, it was like watching a fire trying to light itself. Toothless was lying next to the bed keeping one eye on Hiccup at all times.

Pitch who was stood next to Hiccup turned around.

"What have you done?"

Pitch's voice was a whisper, Jack would have much preferred him to have shouted. Pitch's whisper sent a shiver of fear down Jack's back.

"I-I d-don't know."

"You don't know?"

Pitch chuckled, that was even worse than when he whispered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Suddenly Pitch was shouting. Jack jumped back only to feel the wall behind his back. Jack had nowhere to run.

"What's wrong with Hiccup?"

Jack's voice came out so weak and quiet that Pitch froze.

"You honestly know nothing about opposites do you?"

Jack was confused.

"Opposites?"

Pitch sighed.

"Ok. Tell me why do you think I infected Sandman with my nightmare sand but no-one else?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"Wasn't it because the nightmare sand was a corrupted version of his dream sand?"

"That was one reason yes. Another reason was because that attack wouldn't have affect you or the others."

Jack looked at Pitch.

"Why wouldn't it have affected us?"

"Well you see Sandman is my opposite. Sandman is light, I am darkness. Sandman brings dreams and happiness, I bring nightmares and fear. Understand?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"So you and Sandy are like the day and night."

Pitch nodded.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Is that why Hiccup is suffering so much now?"

Jack's eyes flickered towards Hiccup.

"Yes. You and Hiccup are opposites. You are the spirit of winter or a spirit of ice, Hiccup is the spirit of autumn or the spirit of fire. Hot and cold you see."

Jack just stared as he thought through the new information. Pitch continued with what he was saying.

"You see I am the only one that can destroy Sandman and Sandman is the only one who can destroy me. The same is for you and Hiccup. Only your ice can destroy Hiccup and only Hiccup's fire can destroy you."

"Only my ice can destroy Hiccup…"

Jack looked at Hiccup once again this time saw the flames that had been trying to encase him were no longer there.

"Hiccup is dying again isn't he?"

Pitch placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yes"

The sorrow in Pitch's voice and the honesty of his answer struck Jack in the heart. Next thing Jack knew he was on his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"No Hiccup. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Please don't die, please."

 _Pain, there is so much pain. What happened?_

Hiccup found himself lying down in darkness. As he stood up the area around him lit up. Surrounding him was walls of ice.

 _What's going on? Where am I?_

Hiccup thought back to what happened before darkness had taken him. He remembered waking up and riding Toothless down to the village. In the village Pitch was fighting another spirit who was using ice. When Pitch had fallen to his knees the other spirit decided to strike again. Hiccup had stood in front of Pitch to protect him. He felt as the ice hit his body. The spirit had identified himself as Jack.

Hiccup's heart throbbed. Something about that name seemed familiar. But it wasn't just the name. Everything about the spirit seemed familiar even the white hair and blue eyes. But when or where was he familiar from?

If Hiccup had to guess it would have been from the time he saw the mortal fall through the ice but they couldn't be the same person could they?

 _Hiccup… Hiccup…_

Someone was calling him. Hiccup turned and walked towards one of the walls. He tried to use his fire to melt the ice.

Nothing happened.

Hiccup tried again, still nothing.

 _Hiccup… Hiccup…_

The voice was still calling to him.

 _Who's there? Can you hear me?_

Hiccup closed his eyes and used his mind to try and reach whoever was calling.

 _Hiccup I can hear you. That's good I was starting to think it was too late._

 _Who is this? Where am I?_

 _It's ok calm down. I'm Toothless remember. Think Hiccup try remembering me._

 _Toothless._

The name was familiar. Images formed in the ice showing large black dragon. Many different images appeared in the ice but all showed the black dragon.

 _Yes Toothless was the night fury I shot down. We bonded and became friends._

 _Good you're remembering. Ok we don't have much time. I need you to remember Jack_ _._

 _Of course I know Jack he was a mortal I knew 300 odd years ago. He died when he fell into the ice._

 _Not that Jack. The other Jack._

 _Other Jack? You don't mean the spirit that attacked me and Pitch do you?_

 _Yes I do. I need you to tell me everything you remember about him._

 _Everything I remember…_

Suddenly the ice turned black. Pain ripped through Hiccup's mind.

 _Hiccup! Hiccup! It is ok. Stop thinking._

As told Hiccup stopped trying to think about Jack the spirit. The ice turned back to white.

 _What was that?_

 _Ok we are going to have to do this differently._

 _What are we going to do?_

 _Right I need you to focus on hearing._

 _Hearing?_

 _Yes try listening._

Hiccup shut his eyes and focused on listening.

"S…"

"Sorry…"

"I'm…"

"I'm sorry…"

Whose was this voice? It sounded like the person was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hiccup."

Hiccup knew this voice. It was Jack's voice! But which Jack? Mortal Jack or Spirit Jack?

 _Which do you think it is?_

Hiccup didn't know how to answer. He wanted to say both but they couldn't be the same person could they?

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked into the ice as another memory began to play.

 _Pitch was knelt by Hiccup who was lying on his bed._

 _"I won't let Jack take you away from me again. I won't let him hurt you again. Please Hiccup, please be mine."_

 _With that Pitch summoned black sand and started to use it on Hiccup._

 _"With this I shall take away your memories of Jack Frost. You will have no memories of ever meeting the winter spirit."_

 _Pitch stood up from where he knelt and bent over Hiccup._

 _"I won't forcibly change how you feel about me. I will leave you with your emotions towards the mortal Jack. But please look at me. Look at me like I have a chance. Please."_

 _Pitch placed a light kiss on Hiccup's lips then on his forehead._

The memory started to fade away.

Hiccup thought about what he had just watched. He didn't feel angry or upset even. He felt and heard the emotions Pitch was sharing with him right then.

Hiccup loved Pitch but as a friend, best friend even. The same way Hiccup loved Toothless. But Hiccup was in love with Jack. Mortal Jack or Spirit Jack it didn't bother Hiccup they were the same person.

Images started playing in the ice again this time the ice didn't turn black as the memory showed Hiccup his last encounter with spirit Jack.

"Hiccup I love you. You've got to come back to me."

Suddenly Jack's voice rang through the darkness.

 _Jack loves me?_

 _Yes know will you please hurry and melt that ice so you can stop him from causing a snow storm in your bedroom_ _._

Hiccup laughed. He tried to form flames again. This time it was much easier and didn't take long before all the ice was melted and evaporated.

 _Ok now wake up…_

It felt like Jack had been crying hours. He was still mumbling.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Hiccup. I love you."

Suddenly he felt a flare of heat. Next to him Pitch gasped.

When Jack looked up he saw Hiccup sitting up. Not only that but he was encased in flames again and smiling!

"Hiccup!"

Both Pitch and Jack jumped up and raced to Hiccup's side.

"Hey guys."

Hiccup smiled at both of them before standing up. Once he was standing he turned towards Pitch and Jack. He crossed his arms and put on a stern face.

"Hiccup's what's wrong?"

Pitch was worried but Jack was about to ask the same question.

"I have a bone to pick with the two of you."

Hiccup took a step towards them. Causing both of them to take a step back. Hiccup then turned to Pitch.

"What do you think you were doing? You disappeared for 10 years only to come back knock me unconscious and try to wipe my memory."

Pitch looked shocked and held his hands up in surrender.

"W-w-well y-you se-see H-Hic-Hiccup…"

At this point Jack was trying not to laugh at Pitch's reaction. This caused Hiccup to change targets.

"And who do you think you are to laugh? You who came to Berk without permission, told another spirit where I was, attacked Pitch for no reason and nearly destroyed the village I have spent 500 years preserving."

This time it was Jack's turn to put his hands in the air and surrender whilst Pitch tried to stop himself laughing.

Suddenly Pitch felt something on his cheek. He looked to see what it was to find Hiccup there. Had Hiccup just kissed Pitch on the cheek? Hiccup smiled at the confusion in Pitch's golden eyes.

"Pitch I know how long you have been waiting for this and I am sorry it took me so long to tell you. I do love you but as a friend. The same way I love Toothless. I am sorry I can't return your feelings."

Pitch stood up straight. A small smile pulled at the side of his lips.

"I understand Hiccup. I am glad you still think of me as a friend after all I have done."

Hiccup nodded before turning to Jack. Jack was watching and listening. Worry was visible in his eyes when Hiccup turned to him. Before Jack could say or do anything he felt Hiccup's lips meet his own.

Once he understood what was happening his eyes snapped closed.

Hiccup was kissing him! Actually kissing him!

When Hiccup broke of the kiss they were both gasping for air. Jack felt a small feeling of lose as Hiccup then moved away. Hiccup had a red face, Jack wasn't sure if that was because he was blushing or from the lack of air whilst kissing.

"Um… Jack. I-I j-just wa-wanted to say I err… l-love you t-too."

Hiccups face flushed and even darker colour of red. Before anything else could be said Jack had cleared the distance between them. Hiccup, who still had flames encasing his body, was encased by Jack's arms. Then they began kissing again.

Jack felt warm which was strange for the winter spirit. But he recognised the warmth. Hiccup's flames had encased the winter spirit's body just like they had done when Jack had been mortal. This time though the flames encasing Jack were blue in colour.

When the spirit of autumn and winter broke apart for air they realised Pitch had left. Hiccup started to worry.

 _Don't worry about Pitch. He has gone down to the village to give you some space. I have shown him the home you prepared for him all those years back. He was quite surprised but he has agreed to stay._

Hiccup laughed.

Jack looked at Hiccup curiously.

"So tell me what did the dragon say?"

Hiccup turned back to Jack.

"Only that we should enjoy ourselves since Pitch has made himself comfy somewhere else."

Jack smiled before kissing Hiccup again.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Hiccup. Thanks for being so patient."

"Any time."

The end…


	11. Extra

It had been a week since the three spirits had worked things out on Berk. Everything was peaceful which was a change for all of them.

Hiccup continued to live in the cave at the top of the mountain. He said it was easier of care for the dragons plus he wouldn't have to worry about burning everything in his sleep.

Jack was allowed to choose a house from the village. By pure chance he had chosen Hiccup's old house. When Hiccup told him Jack had blushed. For some reason he was embarrassed at the idea of sleeping in the same bed Hiccup had once slept in.

Pitch lived in the house Hiccup had prepared for him. It was Mildew's old house. Hiccup had chosen it for Pitch liked his privacy especially when he was experimenting.

All three of them had been getting along well, trading stories of what had been happened since they were awakened, how they were awakened and thing they had seen over the years. Jack didn't have as many stories as the other being the youngest but he still enjoyed listening.

Hiccup had shown Jack all the different types of dragons. Pitch cared for his favourite dragons, which turned out to be the group of smothering smokebreath. Jack had been upset when there weren't any dragons that could breathe ice, but then Hiccup told him about the bewilderbeast. How Hiccup had seen the giant dragon nest it had created to protect the other dragons. Jack had been happy to hear about it, so was Pitch who hadn't heard that story.

Today though Hiccup had chosen to clean and fix the village after Jack had damaged areas with his ice. Jack had found out after that the reason Pitch hadn't dodged any of his attacks was to minimise the damage caused. Jack had felt very bad afterwards.

Hiccup was busy using his fire to melt the ice slowly and gently so not to cause any damage to the wood. Jack was playing with some of the baby dragons using his snowflakes, having Berk trapped in autumn, they had never seen snow before. Pitch had been walking through the village trying to decide what to do. When it happened!

Suddenly a portal opened in the sky and through flew North's sleigh with Sandy and Toothiana riding in the back. A hole in the ground also appeared and through jumped Bunny. Before any words could be said boomerangs and exploding eggs were thrown at Pitch. Sand whips also came making it harder for Pitch to dodge.

Pitch still hadn't recovered properly from his battle with Jack. Finding himself in a tricky situation, Pitch tried to escape. Behind him he found North ready with his swords. Pitch found himself surrounded.

"Ok where is he? What have you done with him?" – Bunny started asking questions.

"I d-don't know wh-what you're t-talking about." – Pitch hadn't meant to stutter but when he knew he couldn't protect himself, he felt nervous.

"Tell us! Where is Jack?" – Bunny was starting to get impatient.

"J-jack? Why he is over there p-playing with the b-baby dragons."

"Sure he is."

"It's the truth!" – Pitch was getting more nervous.

Bunny having lost all his patience decided to attack, Sandy followed suit. Pitch managed to dodge the attacks and start running. The attack that had been released however had impacted with part of the village.

Pitch called some of his nightmares to try and help form a distraction. As the guardians attacked the he nightmares, some of their attacks missed and struck the surrounding buildings.

Suddenly a voice sounded causing all to stop fighting.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

All turned to the voice. There stood the spirit of autumn.

Hiccup was furious, blood red flames flickered wildly around him. Pitch flinch and took a step back. The guardians who were staring at Hiccup noticed Pitch's reaction and surprised filled their faces.

"Well y-you see H-Hiccup …" – Pitch started to try and explain but Hiccup stopped him.

"Shush I wasn't asking you. So what's going on here hmmm?" – Hiccup turned and directed the question at the nearest guardian which just so happened to be Sandy.

Sandy wasn't sure what to say or mime so just showed a sand snowflake.

"You're here for Jack?" – Hiccup crossed his arms across his chest.

Sandy smiled and nodded his head. Suddenly from the sky dropped Toothless. In his mouth dangled a very annoyed a Jack Frost.

"Put me down Toothless." – The winter spirit was not happy after being plucked from the sky by his hoody.

Toothless obliged and dropped Jack who landed face first on the floor. Jack stood up and started to brush himself off when he realised Hiccup's state.

"It wasn't me I swear." – Jack raised his hands in surrender before a fire ball came flying at him.

"Oh really." Hiccup turned almost glaring at Jack, "Because apparently these guys have come for you."

Jack turned round as Hiccup indicated behind him. Behind him the stood the guardians. North waved to Jack feeling a little awkward.

"See he is fine. Can I go now?"

Pitch was still nervous and knew what was coming so tried to get away again.

"You ain't going anywhere mate."

Bunny took a step closer to Pitch holding a boomerang near his face.

"I could say the same to you."

Bunny turned to the voice, raising an eyebrow at the flaming autumn spirit.

"Oh yeah and who are you to stop me mate?"

Hearing this both Jack and Pitch moved as far from Hiccup as possible. If Jack had learnt anything from the last week and the stories it was you didn't destroy the village and you didn't make Hiccup mad. The guardians, besides Bunny, watched Jack and Pitch's reaction and started copying it. Even Toothless moved away from Hiccup.

Soon it was Hiccup vs Bunny in the village centre. Both were glaring at each other. Bunny holding his boomerangs ready and Hiccup engulfed in red flames which he didn't bother controlling.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?"

Hiccup's voice rose with anger. No-one had ever heard or seen him like this before. Bunny flinched away but remained where he stood. He was starting to realise that this was one argument he shouldn't have gotten in. Hiccup was too angry to stop by this point and started spitting fire with every word.

"I am the spirit of autumn, the controller of fire, the protector of dragons! This is Berk and this is my home! How dare you appear here, start attacking my guests and destroying the village I have spent the last 500 years preserving!"

Bunny was frozen stiff. Each fireball had just missed him but there was a dark scorch marks on either side of him that had been hit multiple times. Hiccup started walking forward scorching the ground with every step. Bunny started to step backwards until his back touched the statue in the centre. Hiccup kept advancing.

"Ok, ok mate that's enough. Let's talk about this."

Bunny started to get desperate.

"Sure let's talk."

Hiccup put on his politest and brightest smile. He had said the words in so calmly and quietly had the flames not been apparent anyone would have guessed he was fine. Everyone shuddered, even Pitch.

"Right now you better listen and listen well. You and your buddies are going nowhere until you fix all the damage you caused. I was just removing the ice from Jack and Pitch's battle."

Bunny could only nod. Why was it that this spirit scared him so much? Well maybe because he was both covered and spat fire. Hiccup looked past Bunny and at the other guardians.

"Do you understand as well?"

The other guardians including Pitch and Jack nodded their head. Hiccup smile at their response, his flames instantly dying down before going out altogether.

"Alright let's get started."

Hiccup gave each spirit a job before disappearing. As the sun started to set hours later each spirit finished their job.

"Hey where is Hiccup?"

No-one was sure who actually spoke the question. An answer came from behind the group.

"I am here."

When the others turned to Hiccup he could see they were tired and appeared to think he hadn't done any work.

"Come on follow me."

Hiccup lead the way to some giant doors.

"The great hall? Why are we entering here?"

Pitch had never stepped through the doors before. When everyone had entered they saw a large fire burning in the centre of the room. Around the fire stood tables and chairs. The tables were covered in food. Many of the dishes were new to all the spirits besides Hiccup.

"I wanted to thank you for all your help today so I cooked."

All the spirits stood gaping at Hiccup. None had expected this.

"Please come sit down and enjoy yourselves."

Hiccup encouraged them to sit down. The other sat down to enjoy the food.

What can be said besides all the spirits ended up spending the night on Berk and returned home the next day a little hungover. Hiccup couldn't help smiling.


End file.
